


Stage Two

by suspiciouslens



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: femslash_today, Dubious Consent, F/F, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Sex, Porn, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciouslens/pseuds/suspiciouslens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wicked White Queen has a way to defeat the X-Men: a powerful mutant corrupted by her psychic power and grown more powerful as her inhibitions are removed. A mutant who craves the touch of Emma Frost's mind.</p><p>A sequel of sorts to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1221121">Silly Child</a> by merfilly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Two

Rogue lay naked upon the silk sheets, her auburn hair spilling back from her head and off the edge of bed, the white streak indistinct against the cream sheets. She gazed up at her blonde-haired lover, her eyes shining with lust and adoration.

Just more than an arm's reach away the White Queen of the Hellfire Club lay and looked up, back into the eyes of her concubine. The tackiness of the room, one of Shaw's tawdry pleasure dens, with its heavy-handed scarlet decoration and suggestive nymphs coupling in the plasterwork had never appealed to Emma. But its mirrored ceiling...

A sultry smile curved over Rogue's lips as her body moved in slow sinuous curves, hips raised above the sheets to rock back and forth. Her hands moved too, not quite touching her breasts and lap, but briefly hiding them the better to draw attention when fingers and palms moved away. Rogue's teasing display drew an answer from Emma's body, wetness and heat blooming beneath her white thong as her hardening nipples press against her tight corset. 

Emma opened her power, Rogue's mind as eager to accept her as her body, stroking chosen sensory nodes with gentle psychic stimulation. The brunette deserved a reward for her performance. Emma watched as a small shudder of pleasure ran through the reflection of the naked woman's body. Rogue's mind felt fleeting kisses that sucked at her breast from lips that her eyes told her were not there. 

Emma's mind planted more kisses down the valley between Rogue's breasts and, physically impossible, simultaneously down the curve of her back pressed against the cool silk sheets. Kisses that drifted slowly lower. _Telepaths don't need to touch, my dear._ Each time Emma caressed and fucked her touch-deprived lover she repeated those words in her mind; could sense the words echo in Rogue's mind.

The kisses, all too real to Rogue's panting body, passed Rogue's belly button and began to lick down between her buttocks. Rogue's legs opened unnecessarily to welcome the White Queen, knees bending up from the bed and away from each other. _No need to touch_ , granting permission.

Immediately the laces of the White Queen's corset pulled tight, the metal eyelets drawing together, forcing a gasp from her constricted lungs. Pushed from beneath her breasts spilled out of the top, nipples bouncing free. Then the pressure released and loosened further, the silvery aglets at the ends of the laces pushing and pulling loose.

* * *

Rogue wore nothing more than her green cloak as she walked the corridors of the Hellfire Club, her thighs still slick with her Queen's love. The Inner Circle and servants cast lustful looks at her bare skin but they understood what she knew, she belonged to the White Queen. She descended into the dungeons of the Hellfire Club, ignoring the cells in which her fellow X-men were chained, their mutants powers held in check by inhibitor manacles. She had felt guilt at first for her betrayal, but each time the White Queen pushed her to another juddering unfamiliar pleasure the guilt seemed to fade further.

The master of magnetism had been harder prey, more suspicious of the prodigal mutant returned to the brotherhood, but he had fallen to her fists and the Queen's wiles too. Her Queen had to be there to strengthen her resolve the first few times, her mind weak against his ferocious determination.

"Fight it," Magneto commanded her as she entered the cell, "Fight her control."

Rogue didn't know what he meant as she pushed her hand against his face and waited for him to lose consciousness. Taking his powers for her Queen was making her wet again.

* * *

Refusing to be distracted, Emma stimulated more nodes within Rogue's mind. The kisses that had marched down her front circled round her clit, as her hips began to buck up against the air. From the other side she felt a phantom tongue pushed into the folds between her legs.

The White Queen's breasts were exposed now to Rogue's lewd study in the mirror. Emma reached deeper and more subtly into the brunette's mind as her hands groped at her breasts and flicked against stiff nipples. Rogue felt what her hands felt. The first time Emma had granted Rogue this privilege the effect had been electric, Rogue's eyes rolling back briefly in pleasure at a dream realised, an orgasm searing through her body. 

The end of the laces of Emma's corset pushed between the pale skin at the curve of her hips and the white waistband of her thong. Wrapping themselves around the thin material first once, then twice, then a final third time. The zippers on Emma's thigh-high white fuck-me boots began to descend as the laces pulled the thong more slowly down. Emma's hands left her breasts to push palms against inner thighs and stopped.

Rogue's hips heaved against her lover's lips and tongue, her body incapable of understanding that the sensations inside her existed only in her mind. "Fuck me," she pleaded, "touch yourself... I need to feel it as you fuck me."

Emma hands pushed slowly inside her, fingers questing for every sensation within her feverishly hot depths. Her thumb rubbed against purest pleasure. Rogue feeling every delicious intoxicating moment as a psychic push flooded her mind with pleasure from her own sweating writhing body.

The shattering orgasm was everything, her body and mind united in the ecstasy, the undeniable reality of it. The White Queen was ready for it, smothering the memories of Eric Lehnsherr, burying them where she had buried those of Scott Summers, Logan and a dozen others. Caging them away from consequences or control, strengthening the prisons within Rogue's mind. Leaving only their powers free. 

Emma was close to climax herself as she sent another wave of overwhelming pleasure through Rogue's body. Rogue's own personality and the sifted through fragments of other minds and memories within her became building material. Some used to buttress Rogue's lust/love/devotion, some to construct obedience, and the rest for the shining palace...

Stripped naked by her distant lover, fucking Rogue's body and her own body, Emma pushed hard against herself. Rogue and Emma Frost came together, watched themselves orgasm together in the mirror above them, as the White Queen finished fucking Rogue's mind. 

The second stage was almost complete.


End file.
